Dares of Destruction, Truths of Destiny
by Galaxina-the-Seedrian
Summary: When an alien invasion is about to take place on Earth, Phineas, Ferb, and the rest of the cast must win a game of "Truth or Dare" in order to save all life as we know it. (Just like any "Truth or Dare" game-fic, only with a story-line; requests are OPEN)
1. Prologue

**Dares of Destruction, Truths of Destiny**

 **(~)**

Within the boundaries of space and all that in between the fabric of time was a single star that was yet to be seen by others. It was fairly hidden, and not spectacular in the least. Actually, it looked like any other star in the universe, simple floating there endlessly. But it wasn't like other stars; in fact, it wasn't a star at all.

This was my home specifically, and it's always been my home for a long time. My people are those who have lived among the stars, quite literally so. We live there as conquerors, who have wiped many planets of life. Each star was a home to another Magi, and home to their Garden.

That is what I am: a Magi. A magical being who can manipulate the stars above at his or her own passing, or can create massive tundra of flame with the snap of fingers. I am, quite literally, a born pyromaniac meant to cause havoc upon the universe. Yes, that makes me awesome.

We thrive for other planets, and other forms of power. For without it, we will surely die…

…Of boredom that is…

Seriously, nothing happens in space other than it's ever growing mass. All I do is water some frigging plants in my Garden, and daydream during a sunset about what my future's gonna be like with my future husband. Then I remember, "Oh, wait! I'm a Magi! We're asexual, dammit! WE'RE PRACTIC ALLY PLANTS OURSELVES!"

…Ahem. I apologize. That was rude of me…then again, to be fair, I am here to tell you that I have come to take over your world, so, that's a given. I mean, it's not really polite to barge in like this, now that I'm coming to terms with this, but I'm sure your kind understands enough. Well, it's more like an assumption, but again, I'm sure you understand.

Oh, what was that part about me taking over? Well, I'll keep it simple for all of you:

As I have said, we are all born conquerors. We are known for our skills in Warcraft, and destruction on all life aside from our own. Then thing is, however, I have yet to attain such an honor as to finding a world to take over as my own, and I have already reached an age of which I should've already taken over twenty worlds. Worse still, the universe is a buffet of planets begging for a dictator, and I couldn't take over ONE of those.

If you fail to see how harsh my people are, then you must know that if I don't take over a world soon, then I will be banished from my Garden, and that star that no one really cares about will cease to be. I know that none of you seem to care about that star, but since it's MY home, I could care less about your opinions. How would YOU feel if YOUR home was about to be taken away- -oh, wait. It is about to be taken away, so surely you must understand how I feel.

As a heads up, there is no way in the multiverse that you'll be able to overcome my power. As I said, I'm a born pyromaniac, and I can easily burn all of you alive. In fact, if there is ANY struggle of any kind, I will proceed to DESTROY this ball of waste, and then NO ONE will be happy; I'll have to find some OTHER planet to take over, and you'll all be dead. No satisfaction in that, now, is there?

So if I were you, I'd start packing.

 _Sincerely the Conscript Galladia of the 780_ _th_ _Star of North Squadron_

(~)

"Hello? I'd like to speak with the…uh…Conscript?"

Galladia mumbled some things as she managed to finally wake herself up, having done so on her throne. Currently, she was within her element; he large, homey space-craft, which on the outside was more formed to be a large asteroid or comet. Phineas remembered the days before Galladia emerged from the said vessel with her message, in which many scientists went to study the large object, soon learning that certain etchings on it were too smooth for it to be anything but a UFO of some kind. It had been on the news for some time now, up to the point where the message was first sent all over.

At this point, an army was being sent to take down Galladia, but she had already shown that she could take them on. The first fields of troops that were sent out before the next were all burnt alive, as she had threatened before. Phineas knew then that fighting her wasn't the answer, but maybe talking to her was. Upon meeting eyes with Galladia for the first time, Phineas tried his best to remain calm and collected with the situation. He didn't need to be scared; he had Ferb with him.

Galladia looked like she could be Candace or Vanessa's age, but was a head shorter than them as well. She had blue hair that was tied into a right-side ponytail, with a pair of short horns, one black and one white protruding the sides of her head, and violet colored eyes. Her outfit persisted in a similar pattern to her horns, it switching off from white and black, and black and white; she wore a cloak with short sleeves, which had long sleeves underneath, a skirt that resembled petals of a flower, tights, and flats for shoes. Hanging from her neck was a blue gem, which was hanging on a silver chain.

Phineas and Ferb both stared up at Galladia patiently as she began to stand up and stretch. During the mid-stretch of her left arm, she glanced down to the two brothers, and paused at their presence. There was a long, awkward silence between them, and somehow tumbleweed could be heard. Galladia scoffed as she proceeded to sit back on her large chair, which wasn't as magnificent as thrones usually were portrayed to be as. In fact, Phineas thought to himself that it looked more like a large scaled couch.

"Oh, it's only you…" Galladia yawned, "…Well…mooooore of you, that is."

Galladia scratched her side, and crane her neck as she looked at the brothers inattentively. "What iiiiis it that you want?" she asked, "Aren't you a little… _yooooung_ to be soldiers?"

Phineas blinked, looking over to Ferb, who remained as stoic as he ever was. "Soldiers…" he began to laugh a little, "Oh, no, no, we're not-!"

"No…well, yeah, I-I suppose we are, but, well, we weren't told to come here by anyone. Ferb and I just wanted to talk about…this."

Phineas motioned to the rest of the ship, gaining an eyeing gaze from Galladia. The boy looked back to her and smiled. "I'm Phineas, by the way," he greeted, "And this is my brother, Ferb."

Galladia looked over to Ferb, and nearly flinched at what she considered to be a soulless gaze. Ferb blinked only once at her the moment she started to stare at him, as if his eyes were a vortex pulling her in. Galladia shook herself back to reality, and looked back to Phineas, who was taking out a rolled up piece of paper. She became curious at his actions as Phineas bravely walked over to her, his smile remaining.

"We understand your demands," Phineas said, "But we kind like our home planet. It's nice, and it has certain qualities that better our people's health."

Ferb nodded at his brother's words up the boy looking back to him. Phineas continued, "So we were thinking that perhaps you may be interested in ANOTHER planet?"

"Hm…" Galladia skimmed through the paper, which was, what she could gather, a treaty, "…You wrote this in crayon, I see…"

"It was the only writing material I could find at the time," Phineas explained, "Candace needs a lot of pencils for a test that's coming this week."

"Uh-huh…"

"And we understood that this should be done as fast as possible. Post-haste. Right, Ferb?"

Ferb gave Phineas a thumbs-up, resulting in a "ding" sound that supposedly came from nowhere. Galladia continued to look at the boys strangely, though with hints of boredom in her eyes. She looked back to Phineas, whose eyes seemed to sparkle innocently. "...Listen, uh…" Galladia twirled her finger, trying to remember, "Phileas, right?"

"Phi _n_ eas."

"Right, right," Galladia said, "As much as I would LOVE to spare your world, I'm afraid I cannot agree to your terms."

With a patronizing grin, Galladia prepared to burn the sorry excuse of a document into ashes, before Phineas reached out to her. "Wait," he said, "There has to be a better solution! Can't we work this out?"

"No," Galladia glared, "I already told you, or did you NOT get the message? Perhaps you didn't, since you keep sending armies to try to take me out, and the results are always gonna be the same. You're only slowing down the inevitable."

Phineas looked like he was thinking really hard at this moment. Galladia scoffed. "Well, if you have nothing more to say to me," she said, "You may go. Or must you be escorted?"

Galladia glanced over her shoulder, eyeing what appeared to be a garbage chute, which she was contemplating using or not. In fact…

"WAIT!"

Galladia groaned. "Oh, what now?!"

"Well," Phineas said, "It's come to my attention that…well…your message. It said you do this out of boredom, right?"

"Correct," Galladia said, "What else do you expect from a born pyro living alone in the vacuum of space? I fail to see the point."

"It's simple, really," Phineas smiled, "What if we made a deal with you?"

"A deal?" Galladia asked, "You mean like a pact?"

"Yeah, exactly," Phineas said, "What if we got rid of your boredom for a while?"

"Well…it would certainly brighten my mood," Galladia smirked.

"Would it be enough for you to NOT take over, maybe?" Phineas grinned more, showing his teeth.

Galladia slowly glared. "…What are you trying to pull?" she asked.

"Look, it's like this" Phineas said, "You've already got the power to burn us all with ease. So, at least give us a chance to defend ourselves. I mean, isn't that what any honorable dictator would do?"

Galladia hummed at this, getting into a reclined position, giving Phineas more of a reason to believe that she was sitting on an oversized couch. The boy's argument was valuable for a child, she gave him that much. "Hm…well, alright then," Galladia said, "I suppose I can give you a chance…what do you have in mind?"

"How about we play a game?"

"…A game?"

"Yeah! Those are always fun. It's as I said; if you manage to enjoy yourself, then our world can be spared, right?"

"I suppose you're right."

"Yes. Then that's our deal. You can choose whatever game you like, and however way you wanna play it!"

Phineas looked back to Ferb, who simply stared at him. The red-haired boy frowned. "C'mon, Ferb," he said, "What could possibly go wrong? It's just a game."

Galladia's sadistic grin seemed to prove otherwise.

 **A/N:**

 **Muwahahahahaaaa…**

 **I was looking through my old stories, and came across my "Dares of Death" fic back when I was into Invader Zim. It lit a fire in my, let's say, to write something like THIS. A fire that went out time and time again, until recently, when I found a Truth or Dare fic on the Phineas and Ferb forum (or whatever you call it).**

 **So, I hope you're gonna read this, because this is the ONLY way you'll be able to post in dares or ask questions. :3**

 **Main Characters:**

Phineas

Ferb

Candace

Perry

Dr. Doofenshmirtz

Isabella

Baljeet

Buford

Django

Fireside Girls

Major Monogram

Carl

Stacy

Jeremy

Vanessa

Linda

Lawrence

 **These are the people who you are allowed to dare, along with the OCs who will also be involved:**

Galladia ("Gala" for short, who is the host and my inserted-character)

Sargent Alice Schnitzel (1st Dimension Schnitzel)

Applejack the Pygmy Goat (1st Dimension)

Danni Alexandria Smith (1st Dimension)

 **Even though this Truth or Dare game fic is more story-based that what you're all used to, you can still, in fact, post dares and ask questions like in ANY of these. You just have to abide to these simple rules, because they help this fun to stay fun:**

You are only allowed to post up the three dares/truths in each review. No, this does not equal three of each; it means three. It can be as long as you like, though.

Pairings ARE going to be in this, but let's not oversell it; if someone dares Phineas to kiss Isabella, or if someone asks Isabella if she has a crush on Phineas, then I'm probably gonna ignore you. BE CREATIVE. Ask something or dare something not even I will expect!

Keep in mind the rating; it's T. That's enough for creative license, but not too obscure, right?

I will NOT drive this into a yaoi or yuri boat, but if any of you happen to dare two male characters or female characters to do certain things, I may do them as long as they're not too weird.

If you cared to read these rules, then by all means, write "PARANOID" somewhere in your review. Yes. I am trying that again. Hopefully, it'll work this time, because I'm not gonna accept any dares/questions unless you abide to this.

 **Some of these rules are probably gonna change, but hopefully they won't be extended. I trust you all enough! :3**

 **Now, let me go deeper into how this story's gonna go:**

 **Basically, you can do whatever dare/truth you want, as long as they abide by the rules; there are TWO exceptions.**

 **One is where you can't dare or ask anything: this is when the story will be progressing, and we will be having characters grow in the story. Sometimes, there will be things added, others there will be things taken away. That means that "** character deaths **" are possible, but I'm not telling you if it'll happen.**

 **The other is something I'd like to call "** Special Rounds **", in which you can kick out the rules completely, and literally do whatever the HELL you want! This'll ALSO serve to round out the characters more than usual chapters, but I'm gonna have you guys help with that so it's more interactive. This is when you can make them do whatever you please, regardless of creative license; so, if any of you shippers want a piece of this, I hope you're reading~!**

 **There are also ways for you to help the players endure their dares, or make them suffer more. I call these "** tributes **". They work like this; if you happen to read a dare that a character must endure, you can offer them an item that will help them through the said dare. Like, if a character has to climb a mountain, you give them a rope or some means to make it a little simpler.**

 **HOLD IT! There are rules to doing tributes that you gotta pay attention to:**

You CANNOT do a tribute if you're the one who gives the dare; the tribute must be given to another person's dare and NOT your own.

You cannot give a tribute that has unlimited power and use, just something that can give them an advantage.

Each of the characters only has three tribute slots; this means that you can ONLY give them three. It's not three from each reviewer, it's three for each character. Once the tribute slots run out from every character, they can be recharged, and you will be allowed to give them tributes again. I've enabled this so EVERYONE can get a dare in.

 **And I believe that's all I gotta tell you about this. I know, it's complicated, but it's crazy enough that it MIGHT work. :3 So, with that in mind, I hope you all have FUN! If the rules feel too restricting, please tell me; I'm willing to change them as they fit.**

 **Now, go! GO MY PEOPLE! DARE AND TRUTH THEM ALL~!**

 **-GTS**


	2. Round 0: Introductions

**Dares of Destruction, Truths of Destiny**

 **[written by: Galaxina-the-Seedrian]**

 **(~)**

 **Phineas Flynn voiced by** _Vincent Martella_

 **Ferb Fletcher voice by** _Thomas Sangster_

 **Candace Flynn voiced by** _Ashley Tisdale_

 **Perry the Platypus voice by** _Dee Bradly Baker_

 **Dr. Doofenshmirtz voiced by** _Dan Povenmire_

 **Galladia (Gala) voiced by** _Andrea Libman_

 **(~)**

 **Okay, so, apparently Fanfiction is a dooshbag when it comes to rules, because it's ridiculous how I can't accept requests on reviews. Sooooo I'mma gonna change the rules just a tad. As always, I advise that you read the rules from the first chapter. And YOU must read them ALL because they are important. :3**

 **But basically, the only thing that's changed is that you can only send in dares through PMs; unless you are a guest reviewer, you MUST send me your truths and dares through PM. Instead of saying "paranoid" in order for me to do the dare, though, you may only have your dares/truths answered if you review the story. Fair? Fair.**

 **Oh; and in the PM, you need to let me know that the dares/truths are for this particular story, otherwise I'll get confused. And also, forget about the tributes; they'll play a different function in this that you don't need to worry about.**

 **WARNING:** _There will be swearing, as well as some mature jokes in this story._

 **Enjoy.**

 **P/F/P/F**

 **Round 0: Introductions**

"…Phineas. For the record, this is all. Your. Fault."

"Alright, calm down, you guys, this isn't that ba-."

"I DO NOT WANT TO BE HERE! WE ARE GOING TO PERISH!"

"Baljeet, Baljeet, breathe! Breathe! Ferb, help me out, here, please?"

" _ALRIGHT!_ Whoever is responsible for dragging me from the slums is gonna die, and is gonna die slowly and painfully!"

"It's so big...an' tall..Ah'm a little…wow…"

Galladia watched the "contestants" squabbling from her throne, wearing a rather amused look on her face. Well, perhaps squabbling wasn't the right word completely. In reality, some were squabbling, some were conversing and trying to remain calm to the situation, while others were completely isolating themselves from the rest of the large group.

Phineas was trying to quell an enraged Candace, and a panicking Baljeet. From what Galladia could tell, Candace was the long-necked creature that was somehow related to the boy who had confronted her, while Baljeet was the boy of another ethnicity entirely. A large, round creature, Buford she recalled his name to be, went over to Baljeet casually, and proceeded to pull up the smaller boy's undergarments in a painful fashion before Ferb could do anything.

Meanwhile, Candace seemed to be rambling on and on about how she was going to bust her brothers for causing all of this to happen, while Phineas was trying to explain that it was "for the fate of all mankind" or something like that. Honestly, Galladia just wanted to shove Candace into the garbage chute and be done with her. Her voice reminded her of a Petriko, a creature who was born with the uncanny ability to make the most annoying sounds ever. Magi used those small, parrot like creatures either to send messages, or as target practice…hm…she pondered if Candace would be proper use if she had the wings…

Isabella was one of the females of the group; her favorite color was pink. That's what Galladia got from the girl's attire. She also seemed particularly intrigued with whatever Phineas had to say, which was rather perplexing. Staying close to her were several girls, wearing similar attire to each other, all orange, red, and brown colored, with sashes across their chests. Isabella did her best to comfort them, it seemed, while keeping an eye on Phineas' movement. Galladia couldn't remember all of their names, though she recalled a Ginger in the group.

Who the heck names their child _Ginger_?

She looked over to a tall, slim creature, who seemed to be elderly compared to the younger creatures there. He didn't seem too old though, since his hair wasn't gray, but instead brown. He had a hump-back, and wore a white lab-coat that he refused to get rid of, even after supposedly "turning over a new leaf", a term that Galladia failed to understand. Was he a gardener or something? Perhaps she'd like this creature…though…he talked strange. And his name was…was…huh…it was hard to remember.

The man was currently standing close to a strange duck-billed creature that Galladia had never seen before. They appeared to be…conversing? Or perhaps it was a one-sided conversation. She couldn't hear anything that might've been said, since it looked like the man was whispering. However, they both appeared to be eyeing the children carefully, more notably Phineas, Ferb, and Candace.

Another small female managed to wander towards Isabella and the girls crowding around her, this girl with red hair and a curious look in her eyes. Unlike the other girls, and unlike even Isabella, she looked amazed at her surroundings, in a trance it seemed. Galladia groaned. She better not touch _anything_ or so help her…

Another creature with yellow white fur, grey dots on his face like freckles, and horns back up near the duck-billed creature and the man, and seemed very nervous for some reason. Galladia recalled the red-haired girl trying to comfort the creature before going over to Isabella's group, seeing that the creature was sweating up a storm. Perhaps…he was afraid of large rooms? The duck-billed creature patted the horned thing on the back as if it were human. No one seemed to notice, but Galladia said nothing.

Finally, there was another elderly character, who looked about the same age as the man. She appeared to be the most enraged, but more in an insulted, drunken way. Galladia remembered snatching her from some kind of bar. Apparently, though, she used to be a part of an army. A battalion.

Galladia sighed in annoyance at the noise, but still felt intrigued by all the chatter. She hadn't even brought all the contestants in yet; this was only the beginning. Soon she'd gather in more and more as time went on, but for now, this would be enough to satisfy.

"Uh…'Ah guess we should git ourselves introduced?" the red-haired girl asked, earning the attention of everyone else.

Candace scoffed. "Yeah, like that's going to do us any good," she snarled, still looking at Phineas, who went over to his friends.

"Oh, right," Phineas smiled, "I don't think I've met you before. I've seen you, but-."

"The name's Danni," the girl chuckled shyly, "Danni Smith…"

Isabella stepped forward, a little excited. "Ooh, you're our new neighbor," she stated, "You signed up to our troop, right? For the Fireside Girls!"

Danni seemed to brighten up at this. "Y-yeah," she said, "How did'ja know?"

Isabella put a fist to her chest in a prideful way that made Buford in particular roll his eyes. "Because I'm their leader," she said, "I'm told of these things. You seem to fit the bill from what your resume said."

Buford leaned towards Baljeet, whispering, "Wait…they have resumes for this?"

"They take picking out their troop members very seriously," Baljeet stated, "At least that's what I heard from Isabella…note, do not ask Isabella questions…Ever."

"Strong, determined," Isabella listed out to Danni, who slowly became more and more bashful, "And when I say strong, I mean strong. You wrestle _pigs_?"

"Yeah, I do," Danni smiled, "I do it when I'm bored at the farm. It's nice that I git ta' hang out with my gran'parents, though. It's been a while, and I'm lookin' forward ta' startin' school and all…uh…so…what's this here shindig anyway?"

"We're saving the world by playing a game of truth or dare," Ferb explained bluntly.

Danni frowned, her eyes widened before they squinted in disbelief. "…Beg your pardon?"

"Yes," the oldest woman in the room spat on the floor in anger, "This is all a game, a _sock_ _**fucking**_ _game_."

Everyone, save for Buford who snickered and Danni who simply blinked at Schnitzel (having gotten used to that kind of language from her brother and father in particular), flinched at the woman's dirty mouth, and the woman seemed disgustingly pleased with this.

"Hey!"

Finally, the man spoke, stepping towards the woman. He didn't look angry, only concerned, and he didn't seem to be the kind of person who could put up a fight in comparison to the woman. "You can't say that," he hissed, "There are kids here!"

"I CAN SAY WHATEVER THE _**HELL**_ I WANT, MISTER! Don't you _dare_ push my buttons! I am not in the best of moods, so you outta be ready to put up with my foul tongue or a fist in yours!"

The man cringed away any bravado he had, while the woman tried to get into his face. However, in spite her age, she was about a head shorter than the man, and this was a hard thing to accomplish for someone of her size in comparison to his. Still, that didn't stop her from giving a look that could strangle a kitten.

"The kid asked for an introduction. So give one."

Everyone looked to Galladia, who by now was not impressed with the older woman's attitude. "I do _not_ want bloodstains on my carpet," Galladia stated, "They were _just_ cleaned."

"So, you're the bitch who took us here?!" the woman growled, "I outta kick your ass hard, lady; so hard that your intestines will spew out of your mouth!"

"We can talk about barbaric feats later," Galladia said flatly, "You creatures are going to be here for a while. So why not make the best of it and make some new _friends_?"

Galladia emphasized "friends" as if it were a bad-tasting medicine, though only Phineas seemed to make note of this, and he frowned. Not as much as the woman, who mocked the idea. "I don't need friends," she said in a similar tone to Galladia, though much less refined and rougher, "What I do need is to get outta here. OR. ELSE."

Galladia said nothing else to the woman, and went into a relaxed position. "Wake me when introductions are over," she said, "You'll need interaction, I suppose. Afterwards, we can discuss the rules of our game."

The woman looked pissed off beyond relief. "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?! I am a veteran of war, dammit, and I know a few moves! Just wait till I get up there and-!"

Galladia snored, making the woman groan loudly. Everyone watched the enraged woman badger on as she tried to climb up the throne, only to fall off every time. Phineas looked away, and smiled at Danni. "Well, it's nice to meet _you_ at least," he said, looking over at the man, "I know that I've met you before…you're Dr. Doofenshmirtz, right? Vanessa's dad; you helped us with the Pharmazombie incident."

Doofenshmirtz smiled, a little bashfully with a mix of pride. "Yeah, well…"

"Wasn't he also _responsible_ for what happened," Candace asked flatly, crossing her arms as she gave Doofenshmirtz a disapproving look.

Doofenshmirtz looked at Candace, frowning, feeling the slightest bit annoyed. "I recall you being the one who messed with my Do-Over-Inator when I said not to touch anything," he shot back, making Candace glare harder at him, "Don't go pointing fingers at _me_ , if you don't mind."

Candace scowled while Phineas managed to get in between them while Ferb kept a close eye on their older sister. "Well, it's good to see you again," Phineas said with a nod, "I think you remember Isabella and Ferb, but I doubt you know Baljeet, Buford, and the Fireside Girls."

The other children waved, save for Buford, who eye-rolled. "Nah, I know him," he stated, "I hung out with him once after Baljeet and I had that falling out."

Phineas shuddered at the memory of him not being able to build things most of that day. "Uh…let's not discuss that for now," he chuckled, "Though that does make introductions easier, right?"

"Eeyup," Danni smiled, gaining more reassurance from all of this, "Ya'll seem rather swell to me. I hope Applejack likes ya' too."

Danni motioned to the horned pygmy goat that was with the platypus that Doofenshmirtz had been whispering to before. "That'd be him," she said, "Talkin' with that…uh…beaver-duck?"

"Platypus," Ferb corrected, and then said no more; Danni felt a tad weirded out by this boy.

"That's Perry," Phineas clarified, "He's our pet platypus. They don't do much, though."

Doofenshmirtz somehow chuckled at this, rather nervously as he tapped his fingers together. He glanced back at Perry while no one was looking, and the platypus slid a finger against his throat threateningly. Doofenshmirtz looked away, turning pale white, while the pygmy goat snickered, having calmed down from whatever he seemed to be shuddering about.

" _Agent P, right?"_ Applejack bleated to Perry, raising an eyebrow, _"The name's Applejack. I just joined OWCA."_

" _Ah, so you're the rookie that's been giving Monogram some trouble,"_ Perry smirked, _"The one who's been impossible to train due to his problems with authority."_

Applejack shrugged. _"What can I say? I don't like the legal system."_

" _Then why would someone like you work for OWCA? We're practically best friends with the big guys."_

" _They're privileged, let's say. I do stuff, and they provide to my family. Same goes for you, right?"_

" _I've been in OWCA even before I met the Flynn-Fletchers; it's more like my life."_

" _Didn't think a platypus would offer much to the organization,"_ Applejack's smugness suddenly became a little more irritating to Perry, who let out an irked chuckle.

" _Don't tell me that you happen to be one of those bigoted idiots who underestimate my species,"_ Perry said flatly, _"Because if you are, that's specisist."_

" _I get that a lot,"_ Applejack stated, _"But I prefer stereotypical, since they're kinda accurate."_

" _Riiiight…"_ Perry lied down on his stomach, not too differently than a dog would, _"I cannot wait to kick your butt to the curb in this 'truth or dare' game."_

" _Uh…aren't we supposed to keep our identities a secret?"_

" _Honestly, here, I'm not so sure. We were brought here for a reason, I guess…maybe…she knows?"_

" _Already?!"_

" _Jeez, you're shaking like a snake. Are you alright?"_

" _I…I know what happens when people know…you know?"_

" _Look, trust me, you're not gonna leave your owner, okay? It'll be fine. Just stay low, and she won't notice anything. The only one who knows is Doofenshmirtz over there, and he works for the organization now, so he'll be quiet."_

" _R-right…right…"_

The woman continued leaping towards Galladia until she fell over, exhausted. She groaned. "I…hate…everything…" she hissed out as all eyes went over to her again, breathing out "Fuck it all…"

"So, what's your name?" Phineas asked politely as he walked over to her, "I've never seen you before either."

"I live Downtown," the woman stated unceremoniously as she sat up, looking over her shoulder, "And be glad you've never seen me…I don't _like_ optimistic types."

In spite Candace's anger towards her younger brother, she immediately stepped in front of him protectively, glaring. "And I don't like grumps like you," she said.

The woman smirked. "Yeah?" she asked, "Well, you're no better, _sour-patch_."

"Hey, hey, let's not fight," Phineas said, "We just wanna know your name. That's all."

The woman eyed Phineas carefully as the boy gave a rather innocent smile. She sweated a bit, softening from this expression. She sighed. "Alice. Alice Schnitzel," she muttered, just loud enough for them to hear.

Phineas smiled. "That's a nice name," he said, "You must be of German decent? I wasn't able to tell, given your dialect, but are you?"

Schnitzel scowled a bit, but she at least seemed calmer than before. "You…could say that," she stated, "I don't exactly like my…heritage…freaking morons, every one of them…"

Doofenshmirtz seemed to remember this name, as he took a few steps back away from Schnitzel, who looked up at him with a small glare. "What's with the cold feet?" she asked as she stood back up, crossing her arms.

"Uh…nothing," Doofenshmirtz chuckled, "I, uh…well, I've totally never met you before, so, I dunno why I'm this nervous. Maybe it's because you threatened to beat me up? That's all. That. Is. All."

"Wait," Schnitzel's glare left as she rose up a finger towards him, "You said your name was Doofenshmirtz? _Heinz_ Doofenshmirtz?"

Doofenshmirtz paled further as Schnitzel began to burst into laughter, though it wasn't out of joy, but of complete derision. "Dude, you're the guy from the Mixer," she giggled, "My god…you were a riot."

"Mixer…?" Phineas looked at his younger friends, who all shrugged aside from Ferb, who appeared to be trying to ignore everything around him after Schnitzel's comment.

"You should'a seen him," Schnitzel guffawed, "It was hilarious! He's not that bad when he's inebriated, let me tell you."

Doofenshmirtz whimpered. "Please! Children?!" he motioned to the younger contestants with both of his arms, "Can you not?!"

Schnitzel smirked. "Ah, c'mon, it was fun," she stated, "Especially the part where you-."

"NO!"

Schnitzel rolled her eyes, but remained just as patronizing. "By the way," she said, "How's the whole evil thing going for you, huh? With that secret agent platy-?"

"-I quit," Doofenshmirtz said before she could finish her sentence, "I'm no longer associated with evil and such. We-we can drop this now, okay?"

"Wait, you were evil?" Phineas tilted his head, earning a small look from Doofenshmirtz, "I never would've-."

" _Let's drop it_ ," Doofenshmirtz said with a nervous chuckle, "Please?"

Phineas stared up at Doofenshmirtz and simply nodded. Schnitzel continued to watch Doofenshmirtz carefully, crossing her arms tightly. "So," Schnitzel said, "Why are we doing this again?"

Candace cut in before Phineas could explain. "My stupid little brothers decided to make a wager for the fate of the world," she said, "And now we have to play truth or dare in order to entertain that monster up there. By the way, stupid regardless, if you so much as touch my brothers or their little friends, I'll make sure you regret it. Got it, sister?"

Schnitzel looked rather amused by Candace's threat, snickering lightly.

Phineas frowned, looking up at the throne where Galladia rested peacefully. "That's a little rude to call her a monster, don't you think?" he asked, "She said her name was Galladia. We should at least give her that much and call her by her name."

Candace looked at Phineas incredulously. "She's trying to take over our world!" she extended her arms angrily, "I think monster is an understatement, Phineas!"

"I gotta agree with you, sour-patch," Schnitzel eyed Galladia; a though came, and she grinned, "Actually…I was thinking…if you guys can give me a boost-."

"We're not hurting her," Phineas said, instantly deflating Schnitzel, "We don't have to. She agreed to leave our planet alone as long as we play her game by the rules."

Schnitzel crossed her arms angrily. "Fine, fine," she said, "Goody-two-shoes, every one of you…"

"I think it's nice that Phineas found another way to handle the problem," Isabella said, admirably folding her hands together, "One that doesn't require violence."

Baljeet furrowed his eyebrows. "You do not go on the internet much, do you?" he asked, "Have you ever read these forums about truth or dare?"

"I'm sure it won't be that bad," Phineas said, "I mean, it's gotta be reasonable, right? This is real life."

"Yet we are dealing with an extraterrestrial being," Baljeet said flatly, "We do not know what she is capable of, aside from being able to take down entire armies by just blowing on them."

"Look," Phineas said, "It's still gonna be okay. Once she starts having fun, maybe she'll see that Earth isn't such a bad place after all. This is all just a misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding?!" Candace shouted, ultimately waking Galladia up from her nap, "Very funny…"

Galladia sat back to a proper position, looking as straightforward as a queen. "So," she said, "Are you all ready to play?"

Phineas looked at everyone else, who seemed a little unsure of this save for Isabella and Ferb. Phineas smiled up at Galladia. "We're ready," he said, "Right guys?"

Everyone hesitantly nodded, including the animals, who went unnoticed by their owners. Galladia grinned playfully, revealing cat-like fangs. "Good, good."

Galladia snapped her fingers, the pedestal of which her throne was set starting to lower itself to the floor, until it was a part of the said floor. Galladia smiled politely at her guests (who might as well be willing prisoners), as she stepped off of her throne. She folded her hands together. "Let us get to the rules," she said, levitating over a small blue box, "This is a trans-dimensional cube."

Everyone stared silently, almost unimpressed. One of the Fireside Girls, named Gretchen, piped up. "What does it do?" she asked.

"It'll produce questions and dares," Galladia explained, "You see, it wouldn't be fair if I simply did the asking and the daring and such, especially if I'm going to be playing as well. And it's also not fair that I am outnumbered in team-mates. Thus, I have called in higher beings to do that for us."

Everyone blinked. "Higher beings," Doofenshmirtz asked out-loud, "So-so like aliens?"

"Not really," Galladia said, "Honestly, I don't know what they are exactly. My people call them 'spectators'. They watch everything you do, and sometimes even cause you to…do things as well. Not all of these things can be remembered, of course, because most of these things aren't actually happening. In fact, it's all according to alternate universes and realities that are fabricated and such."

Galladia shook her head. "But I'm getting ahead of myself," she said, "Your dares and truths will be produced from here. Each of you will get a chance to reach into this box and read off the cards. Some of the cards, however, will produce tributes for you, which will help you for a few rounds."

"Tributes?" Isabella tilted her head, "Why would we need-?"

"Honestly, so many questions," Galladia sighed, "You don't think I have food for you all here, do you?"

Everyone seemed to freeze at this, while Galladia rolled her eyes. She didn't know that humans starved more easily than Magi did, though. If she did, she would've probably been a little more reasonable in trying to get them nourishment. But at the time, no one seemed to have the reasoning of telling her this, thinking she was completely cruel, and with good reason.

"But do not worry," Galladia stated, "The tributes should last for about three days. They will come with meals, or with objects that'll make dares a little easier for you. But not too easy; where's the fun in cheating?"

Galladia snickered a bit. Candace stepped forward. "Aren't you playing this game?" she asked, "So the rules apply to you as well?"

Galladia nodded. "Yes," she stated, "I am indeed bound by the rules of these games. As a Magi, I will do as instructed. The game is simple enough anyway…" she looked back to the box, "It just…depends on what the box says."

"It should also be mentioned," Galladia went on, "That there will be other players as time goes on. The more rounds you complete, the more players can be assembled until I have enough competitors."

"So…we're just the ones startin' off, then?" Danni asked, "There's gonna be…more?"

"Pretty much," Galladia shrugged, "We have a few slots left…and you can choose two people each round that's properly completed."

Candace's eyes widened at this, and she slowly grinned. _"If I can get mom over here…then…hee-hee-hee-hee-hee…maybe this isn't so bad after all."_

"When does this game end?" Schnitzel asked impatiently, "And when can we go home?"

"It ends when it ends," Galladia stated, "Either my race will come and inspect my work, or I'll be satisfied and leave you all alone. Simple as that."

Schnitzel crossed her arms, huffing a bit. Doofenshmirtz looked at her, feeling irritated by her presence, and decided to step back away from her more towards Phineas and the others where he seemed most welcomed. Galladia looked to the group once more. "Any more questions, or shall we begin?" she asked.

Everyone nodded, before Galladia remembered, "One more thing!"

Galldia pointed to the other room, which contained simply a void. "If you fail to complete your dare," she said, "You will be placed in the Vortex of Silence until you comply. The Vortex of Silence is…much more painful than you realize, but that'll be demonstrated soon enough, I'm sure."

Galladia giggled happily at the thought, and Phineas started to think that perhaps he made the wrong decision. Still, he refused to let this get to him, and he smiled determinedly. Galldia looked back to the group. "So," she said, looking into the box, "Let's see…what do we have here, hm?"

Everyone gulped.

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry about that; I had to write this chapter before answering anything in order to comply with the rules for FF. So, remember, please, if you have any dares, unless you are a guest reviewer (since I want to give them a chance, too), please PM me. And remember that I'll only answer if you review this story (without the dare/truths). If you've already posted dares/questions, please, reword them in the PM so that I may be able to answer them.**

 **So, to recap on rules for those of you who have forgotten:**

 **Main Characters:**

Phineas

Ferb

Candace

Perry

Dr. Doofenshmirtz

Isabella

Baljeet

Buford

*Django

Fireside Girls (Gretchen, Adyson, Ginger, Katie, Holly, Millie)

*Major Monogram

*Carl

*Stacy

*Jeremy

*Vanessa

*Linda

*Lawrence

 **These are the people who you are allowed to dare, along with the OCs who will also be involved:**

Galladia ("Gala" for short, who is the host and my inserted-character)

Sargent Alice Schnitzel (1st Dimension Schnitzel)

Applejack the Pygmy Goat (1st Dimension)

Danni Alexandria Smith (1st Dimension)

 ***Note that not all of the characters have been introduced yet, and therefore cannot be dared or asked questions. I'll make a poll and have you all decide which of these characters are shown next.**

 **Even though this Truth or Dare game fic is more story-based that what you're all used to, you can still, in fact, post dares and ask questions like in ANY of these. You just have to abide to these simple rules, because they help this fun to stay fun:**

You are only allowed to post up the three dares/truths in each review. No, this does not equal three of each; it means three. It can be as long as you like, though.

These must be submitted through PM, due to the rules of Fanfiction.

Pairings ARE going to be in this, but let's not oversell it; ex.: if someone dares Phineas to kiss Isabella, or if someone asks Isabella if she has a crush on Phineas, then I'm probably gonna ignore you. BE CREATIVE. Ask something or dare something not even I will expect!

Keep in mind the rating; it's T. That's enough for creative license, but not too obscure, right?

I will NOT drive this into a yaoi or yuri boat, but if any of you happen to dare two male characters or female characters to do certain things, I may do them as long as they're not too weird.

If you cared to read these rules, then by all means, write "PARANOID" somewhere in your review. Yes. I am trying that again. Hopefully, it'll work this time, because I'm not gonna accept any dares/questions unless you abide to this.

 **Some of these rules are probably gonna change, but hopefully they won't be extended. I trust you all enough! :3**

 **Now, let me go deeper into how this story's gonna go:**

 **Basically, you can do whatever dare/truth you want, as long as they abide by the rules; there are TWO exceptions.**

 **One is where you can't dare or ask anything: this is when the story will be progressing, and we will be having characters grow in the story. Sometimes, there will be things added, others there will be things taken away. That means that "** character deaths **" are possible, but I'm not telling you if it'll happen.**

 **The other is something I'd like to call "** Special Rounds **", in which you can kick out the rules completely, and literally do whatever the HELL you want! This'll ALSO serve to round out the characters more than usual chapters, but I'm gonna have you guys help with that so it's more interactive. This is when you can make them do whatever you please, regardless of creative license; so, if any of you shippers want a piece of this, I hope you're reading~!**

 **Tributes no longer mean anything to these rules, so forget about anything that applies to that.**

 **GTS:** I hope you all enjoyed! Please, review, follow, or whatever, and have a pleasant evening to you all!

GTS is out! PEACE!


	3. Round 1: Let the Game Begin

**jolleIQ:** _Don't worry about it. I'm probably much more oblivious than you are, trust me. XD Thank you for your review and continual support!_

 **i1i1wow:** _Really? I fail to see how those two make a connection...but I'm not one to judge your opinion._

 **(~)**

 **ALRIIIIIIGHT! Now it's time for the fun part! XD**

 **I know I said that I'd be using dares from PMs from now on, but due to the fact that there are already dares on the reviews, I'm gonna use them this once (because they're good dares). But from now on, I'd prefer that I use PM reviews unless you are, again, a guest. However, if you do put them in a review, and I think they're really good…I may be able to slip them in. :3**

 **Speaking of guests…I should make it clear that I do not accept romantic requests unless they are special rounds, which will happen every fifth round. I am doing this to keep this from getting too generic. However, I am willing to let it slide because the couple you are insisting upon isn't going to be in this story, and it will actually make things a little…interesting. :3**

 **However, I am not doing dares that are potentially rated M, such as…Candace dancing naked. So, to the one who wrote that dare, sorry. That's just too much.**

 **Also, dares/questions that are repeated over and over again will not have a name on them, nor will they be included with a full set of requests that you send. That way, I won't be repeating anything.**

 **Anywaaaaays, let's get to it!**

 **P/F/P/F**

 **Round 1#: Let The Game Begin**

 **(~)**

Galladia lowered the box towards the contestants after humming to herself for a full minute. She nudged it over towards Isabella, who stared at the box curiously. She raised her head towards Galladia, who looked calm yet excited (a strange look to have, that honestly creeped Isabella out). "You will be the first to pick," Galladia said, "No peeking, child."

Isabella nodded, almost hesitantly, before reaching into the box. She thought for a moment that the box would come alive and bite her arm off, but instead felt a breeze blowing in what felt like nothingness. Eventually, she felt a piece of paper, and pulled it out. She unfolded it, and looked at the dares. She blinked at the pretty yet strange name that was written above the paper, and was silent for a moment.

Galladia cleared her throat, and Isabella looked up to her again. "Read it," Galladia ordered, motioning her to do so.

Isabella nodded again, and looked at the paper. "This dare is from _**Florafionpetals**_ …"

(~)

 _Ok ok three dares not each! Loud and clear commander! And they are all dares_

Candace: for a whole day, no texting, or, messaging Jeremy unless he does first! (Replying is granted. See how nice I am?) If you fail, it's a wet willy from Buford!

Ferb: You have to fight Phineas, dressed as Darth Maul in front of everyone else with these things *hands out long bratwursts* why bratwurst? Because I've seen certain people use them in fights *giggle*

And lastly, for Doofenshmirtz: You and Major Monogram must do a crazy stunt together! For Major's sake, acrobatics os allowed.  
That's all toodles! :)

(~)

Candace blinked for a moment, before shrieking loudly, as if remembering something perhaps. Everyone in her proximity, including Galadia, found themselves shielding their ears, nearly going deaf from her shrieking. Candace shook her hands in an awkward fashion. "I was supposed to meet with Jeremy today!" she gasped, taking out her phone, "I need to check if-!"

"Candace!" Phineas said, grabbing his sister's arm, "Do you want a wet will from Buford?!"

"How bad could that be?" Candace scoffed, pulling her arm away.

Baljeet shivered. "His spit feels like slug mucus," he gagged, "It's horrible and disgusting!"

As Baljeet was cringing, being comforted immediately by Ginger, Candace's glare hardened. "Well, it's worth keeping my relationship with my boyfriend intact!" Candace seethed at her brother, taking out her phone and immediately texting Jeremy.

Unfortunately, Candace immediately saw that there was literally no reception in Galladia's ship, and she paled as she looked to the "alien monster" pleadingly. Galladia shook her head. "No," she said, "You must do as the dare entails, or you deal with the Vortex of Silence."

Galladia motioned to the other room with the said portal once more. Candace once again scoffed, and headed towards the vortex. "How bad could that be?" she asked, walking into the said vortex.

Upon her entering, the portal suddenly shut itself closed, and everyone gasped in horror (save for Schnitzel, who was glad that there was one less person for her to deal with). "CANDACE!" Phineas and Isabella shrieked out in unison.

"She'll be out in a moment," Galladia reassured in a blasé tone of voice, "Anyways, green-haired child, it is your turn."

Ferb blinked as some attire was handed over to him telepathically. Galladia nodded towards a door. "You go change," she ordered, "And we'll deal with the next dare."

Ferb did as he was told and left the room. Phineas blinked. "Wait…what about the bratwursts?" he asked, "Did those go through at all?"

Isabella looked back to the note and saw a small red dot on it. She poked it, and suddenly the dot projected two freshly made bratwursts, which fell to the floor. Galladia groaned. "I just cleaned those floors!" she growled, "Are you kidding me?!"

One of the Fireside Girls, one with glasses who was named Gretchen, squinted at the "weapons". "Who would fight with bratwursts?" she asked.

Isabella shrugged. "At least they're not actual weapons that could hurt people," she said.

"I know, I know," Gretchen agreed, "But honestly, prior to now, who on earth would fight using bratwursts in the first place? It just seems unconventional to me."

In the background, Perry and Doofenshmirtz looked away, either whistling or looking a bit embarrassed. Applejack eyed them before snickering as he realized just who the spectator had been talking about. Perry gave a glare at Applejack, who simply smirked.

" _Seriously,"_ Applejack laughed, _"BRATWURSTS? You fought him with bratwursts? You sure you're professional, pal, 'cuz that sounds like your two were turned into ten-year-olds trying to reenact a seen from a movie."_

Perry's glare darkened significantly. _"I'm starting to not like you,"_ he said bluntly, though Applejack seemed to care less about what the other agent thought of him.

Galladia looked to Doofenshmirtz, who snapped out of his shamefacedness. "Your turn," she said, "Although…the player isn't here yet. We shall save that one for another time."

Doofenshmirtz sighed in relief. "Thank goodness," he said, wiping his brow; his body was not built for the things that the dare had requested of him, clearly.

Schnitzel raised an unimpressed eye-brow at the former evil scientist. "You still have to deal with it later," she pointed out, "She's just delaying the inevitable."

"Well, aren't you just a ray of sunshine," Doofenshmirtz grumbled as he crossed his arms.

Galladia allowed the box to hover into the air, looking around. "Who wants to go next?" she asked, "Well…?"

"Why don't _you_ choose one?" Buford asked skeptically before the box was practically shoved into his chest, the force nearly sending him to the floor.

"Ah, it looks like we have a volunteer," Galladia said quickly, brushing some of her hair away from her eye.

Buford glared sourly before sticking his hand into the box, feeling the same sensation Isabella felt. He reached in further than Isabella did, and eventually found another piece of paper. He struggled to pull his arm out afterwards, however, which humored Galladia. After a while, Buford groaned.

"Can one of you guys help me out?" the bully asked, immediately being assisted by Baljeet and Phineas, who also struggle to get him out, eliciting Isabella to go and help them as well.

After a few minutes, they managed to free Buford's arm, which had the crumpled piece of paper in his hand. Galladia snickered a bit for some reason, somehow finding enjoyment out of this. For some reason, in spite the fact that Buford was obviously peeved, Phineas took this as a very good sign. Buford unfolded the piece of paper and stared at it blankly.

"Uh…" Buford scratched the back of his head, perplexed.

"What's up?" Danni asked, tilting her head in curiosity as she went over to peer at the paper.

"Well, the name's smudged for some reason," Buford said, "and all it seems to say is 'Adyson kiss Phineas' over and over again."

Phineas looked shocked, even taken aback. "Wait, what?" he asked, frowning.

Buford turned the paper over and nodded. "Yep," he concluded, "It's all over this thing in bold letters."

Adyson looked just as horrified as Isabella, who looked like she may burst into tears. "WHAT?!" she shrieked, "Gimme that!"

Isabella snatched the paper from Buford, who looked at her annoyed before Isabella looked up in sheer terror. "…Oh my…" she whimpered, "Why…?"

Adyson carefully shuffled towards Isabella, reaching out a comforting hand. "I-I don't wanna do it either, but-," she trailed off before Galladia used her magic to pull the girl towards Phineas.

"Well, I'm not the one who makes the rules," Galladia paused, "Actually, I do, but you're going to have to deal with it."

Adyson looked at Phineas, who stared at Adyson with an undecipherable expression.

" _Okay…let's try to look at the positives, Addy,"_ Adyson thought to herself, chuckling nervously, _"Sure, you're kissing the boy of one of your best friends' dreams right in front of her and this could definitely ruin your relationship with her, not to mention that you hate the thought of lip contact from anyone, including Phineas…things could be worse, right?"_

The Fireside Girl sobbed inwardly, not being noticed by anyone.

Galladia groaned. "UGH! We don't have all day, you know!" she said, "Just do what needs to be done so we can move on already!"

Adyson sweated a bit, and quickly pecked Phineas on the cheek before turning around, only to gain a look from Galladia. "I'm not sure that's what the dare means," she hissed.

"Oh, c'mon," Adyson whined, "I don't wanna do this!"

"I'll be honest," Phineas chuckled nervously, "I…don't really know Adyson as well as my other friends, so…uh…this is awkward…"

"So, I'm assuming you want to end up like Candace?" Galladia asked, a bit of a threat along the lines of her words.

Before Phineas and Adyson could give a solid answer, suddenly the portal opened up once more, leading to Candace shrieking like a banshee as she fled the dark void, her hair in a frizz, and some minor injuries on her face, including a black eye and some cuts. Her clothes were all muddied up, and there were bruises on her arms and legs as if she had been attacked by some unseen force. She curled up on the floor once she reached as far as she could from the Vortex of Silence without being out of Galladia's watch, shuddering in terror as everyone stared down at her, two of the Fireside Girls coming to her aid. Phineas and Adyson looked the most frightened.

Galladia gave Phineas and Adyson a knowing smile. "Sooooo…?" she motioned towards the two children.

Adyson groaned. "I. Hate. This. Game." she stated spitefully before leaning in towards Phineas, grabbing him by the shirt, and planting a kiss on his lips; a long sloppy kiss, which she swore, she'd have nightmares about later tonight.

Isabella stared with her jaw dropped, as Ginger went over to pat her on the shoulder comfortingly.

Once the kiss ended, Adyson wiped her mouth, saying that "that was gross" and such, while Phineas simply stared at her, his mouth agape with a look that said he had lost some of his innocence. Galladia laughed. "I'll be honest," she cackled with a shrug of admittance, "I would've actually taken the kiss on the cheek, but-."

"YOU JERK!" Adyson shrieked, pointing at Galladia accusingly, "YOU BIG JERK!"

"Oh, like I've never heard that one before," Galladia said sarcastically.

Adyson looked to Isabella for forgiveness, but the Fireside Girl leader was too stunned to give so much as a reaction to her attempt. Adyson lowered her head in shame, walking away from her troop while Phineas looked confused, disturbed, and soon concerned as he noticed Isabella. Phineas went over to Isabella, tilting his head. "Are you okay?" he asked, bringing Isabella back to reality.

Isabella stared at Phineas, cracking one of the fakest smiles she could muster. "Uh…yeah…sure," she said cheerfully, "I'm fine. I-I should ask you the same question. You were looking…stunned."

Phineas, as naïve as ever, smiled in relief. "That's good," he sighed, "I thought something was wrong for a second there. And don't worry about me Isabella I just…uh…never kissed a girl before, so, he-he…"

Isabella felt her heart break even more at those words.

As Phineas looked away, Isabella groaned, covering her face as her troop came to comfort her. Danni tilted her head before she gasped under realization, and nodded to herself. She patted Isabella on the back, leaned in, and whispered, "Ya' like that boy, huh?"

Isabella nodded, sniveling. "Yeah…I do," she mumbled, "That was…terrible…"

Danni shrugged. "On the brighter side," she said with a weak smile, "It don't look like he liked it much. He seemed more disgusted than anythin'."

"But… _I_ was supposed to be his first kiss…" Isabella whined, "Why…?"

Danni frowned, looking to the other Fireside Girls, who looked like they were mourning. The southerner sighed sadly, looking back to the others before noticing Ferb reentering in a Darth Maul outfit, wearing red and black make-up and black attire. Danni whistled as she began walking towards the Brit with her hands on her hips.

"Now look-ee there," Danni grinned a bit, "He looks pretty intimidatin'!"

Everyone looked to Ferb, who seemed to be enjoying his look a bit. Phineas smiled brightly, effectively getting the kissing session he and Adyson had off of his mind. "Looking good, bro!" he said, "Nice!"

"And now, you must duel," Galladia said, motioning the two towards yet another room, this time with an arena inside, "Take your weapons, and spar."

Phineas lifted up one of the bratwursts, shuddering just a bit. _"First I kiss a girl,"_ he thought to himself, _"And now I'm going to fight my own brother…clearly, this day isn't really going my way so far. But I can handle this. Just gotta stay positive."_

Ferb lifted up the other bratwurst, looking towards his brother. Concern was translated through the silence, and Phineas smiled at him. "I'm fine," he answered, "Let's do this!"

Ferb nodded, and the two headed towards the arena. Galladia looked to the other contestants, and motioned towards the arena. "Shall we?" she asked, walking towards the arena, and immediately was followed by everyone else (save for Candace, who was being carried by three of the Fireside Girls, Gretchen, Holly, and Milly).

The arena looked less Greek than everyone had initially thought it would be like. Instead, it looked like a wrestling arena, with seats and everything. There even was several blaring lights on the ceiling, shining down on the stadium. The only difference, however, was that there was a large body of water that surrounded the stadium, with four retractable bridges, one of each side of the stadium, for someone to walk over it. Galladia used her magic to turn her clothes into referee clothes, and she took out a whistle, which made many assorted sounds that didn't belong to a regular whistle.

Galladia cleared her throat, and it suddenly made an unnatural change to a more masculine sound as Phineas and Ferb took their places, while everyone else took their seats, Perry and Applejack sitting casually on the ground. The bridges retracted as Galladia spoke.

"IN THIS CORNER," Galladia extended her arm to one side, "The triangle-headed puny earth child, Phineas Flynn! A human being with mostly brain and no brawn whatsoever; whoever made this dare is a complete psychopath, and I respect them for it!"

Galladia motioned towards the other side. "AND IN THIS CORNER," she shouted, "Is the triangle-headed puny earth child's strange, green haired brother, Ferb Fletcher! He barely talks, so I have no idea what he does, but something tells me he's dangerous! It's always the quiet ones, people!"

Galladia looked towards Phineas. "Either way, you're dead, kid," she stated in her natural voice momentarily before getting back into character, "THIS IS A FIGHT TO THE DEATH, A TEST OF WILLS! ONLY ONE WILL SURVIVE!"

"They're fighting with bratwursts!" Holly called from the benches, "It's not actually that serious!"

"GENTLEMEN, START YOUR ENGIIIIIINES!"

Galladia shot up into the ceiling, creating a hole that didn't need to be there. Phineas and Ferb looked at each other hesitantly before Ferb made the first move, swiping the bratwurst forward. Phineas managed to dodge, and rolled behind Ferb, tackling him down. Ferb flipped him off, and aimed his weapon at his brother's nose, only for it to clash with Phineas' bratwurst.

Phineas grinned, starting to have fun with this, as he managed to flip back to his feet, and went into a battle stance he remembered seeing in a movie. "Bring it brother," he dared, motioning to him with his free hand.

The two stepbrothers leapt into the air in slow motion, letting out individual battle cries as they swung at each other.

From the stands, everyone stared at the fight in either sheer intensity or shock. Schnitzel laughed excitedly at the battle taking place. "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" she chanted, with Buford (and Applejack through bleating) joining her soon after.

Doofenshmirtz blinked, slowly tilting his head to see if he was really watching any of this. "Aren't they a little young to be condoning in this violence?" he asked, "Where do you even learn those kinds of moves?"

"Don't ask," Isabella sighed, folding her hands, "Its Phineas…"

"And Ferb," Gretchen added.

"And Baljeet…" Ginger sighed, making the same motion as Isabella.

Everyone looked at Ginger, frowning at her as the Fireside Girl, who had zoned out completely from the conversation, began to blush from her embarrassment. To her relief, Baljeet appeared too much in shock to notice what she had said.

Galladia, on the other hand, watched from the hole in the ceiling, getting really into the fight herself. She giggled, rubbing her fists together in enthusiasm. "This is a lot more fun than I thought it would be," she admitted to herself, "Honestly, if I had taken…over…"

Galladia glared harshly at the two boys, who were by now wrestling on the ground, having realized their plot all along. All of the pleasure on her face drained out, replacing it with her usual orderly stare.

She would _not_ fail her mission.

After a while, Phineas and Ferb began to tire out, panting, their blows coming off less and less forceful.

"Is…that…all you…got?" Phineas panted, smirking at his brother.

Ferb didn't answer, and simply gave a small, unnoticeable simper of his own, circling around his brother, who seemed to catch onto what he was doing. The two brother continued to do this, until Phineas unknowingly reached the edge of the stage. Ferb immediately threw his weapon at Phineas, hitting the boy in the chest, and effectively knocking him off balance.

 _SPLASH!_

Phineas popped his head out from the waters, gasping for breath as he looked to his brother's victorious stare. The younger smiled. "Great job Fe-!"

Before Phineas could finish he suddenly let out a shriek, shooting out of the water and into his brother's arms before his skin turned white. The water was, apparently, infested with piranhas, one of which was chewing on his shorts. Ferb set Phineas down, who manage to tear the fish away, and threw him back into the water.

Galladia lowered herself, clearing her throat, and returning the low male voice.

"AND THE WINNER IS: **FERB FLETCHER**!"

Random cheers rang out that didn't belong to the contestants, as if the arena was full of people. Galladia "put on" her original outfit, landed gracefully on the stadium, and pointed towards the exit. "And with that," she said, her voice normal "We return to the outside."

Galladia floated back up, leading everyone outside before teleporting a towel on top of Phineas' head. The boy smiled brightly. "Thank you," he said, wiping his head, "I needed that."

Galladia growled. "Don't give me that," she hissed, "You still lost the fight…"

"It was fun, though," Phineas stated, patting Ferb on the back, "Also, nice thinking, bro."

Ferb gave his brother a thumbs up, earning a strange look from Galladia. She shook her head and flew forward, taking out the blue box once more. "Alright," she said, "Let us get on with it. Any takers?"

"Uh…not to be rude," Phineas said raising a finger up, "But, Candace has been out for a while…"

The auburn haired teen shuddered, continually being comforted by Gretchen. Galladia sighed, allowing the box to then be levitated over the still traumatized Candace's head. It was plopped on top of her, waking her up from the pit of her insanity instantly.

"NO! DON'T EAT ME!"

Candace looked around to see everyone staring at her.

"…What did I miss?"

Galladia motioned to the box that floated back into the air. "It's your turn," she said, "Go ahead. It doesn't bite."

Candace stared up at Galladia, twitching a bit from her experience before taking a deep breath and trying to calm herself down. She reached into the box, and a minute later took out yet another piece of paper. She unfolded it.

"This one is from… _ **i1i1wow.**_ "

(~)

 _Adyson should be dared to eat a live salamander. (She occasionally has hallucinations about them. From that What I like about you is... episode.) Candace should have to cook zebra for everyone. Then Ferb will hide and call "Kevin!" listlessly. I would like to see her reaction. Also, Ferb should be forced to sing soprano. I am not too PARANOID about these. Except for that last one... (covers ears)_

(~)

"What's with the _**paranoid**_ thing in bold?" Candace asked, "It seems a little weird…"

"The spectators have rules that they must abide to," Galladia explained, "Apparently, saying 'paranoid' is one of the requirements…although, so far, only this person seems to have followed those rules.

Adyson shivered in terror. "Are you kidding me?!" she shrieked, "I gotta eat a-UGH!"

"Well, look on the bright side," Phineas chuckled shrugging, "There don't appear to be any salamanders here, so-."

As if on cue, Galladia teleported in salamanders that were apparently from her homeland (as unlike normal salamanders, these had three extra eyes) on a plate, hovering them over to Adyson. Galladia grinned. "I saved them just in case," she stated, "I have plenty more where these came from."

Adyson glared at Phineas, who smiled sheepishly at her. "I'm starting to hate you," she said, grabbing one of the salamanders that squirmed in her hand, "This is worse than my hallucinations _and_ concussions…"

With that being said, Adyson managed to slip the creature into her mouth, everyone watching and gagging save for Galladia as the girl managed to swallow the wriggling creature down her throat. Immediately after, Adyson held her breath, and ran to the Vortex of Silence, sticking her head through and letting out sickly sounds as several of her friends went to comfort her.

"Okay, that was disgusting," Buford winced.

Galladia shrugged. "This is nothing," she said, "Live salamanders are actually a delicacy."

"TMI!" Isabella shrieked, covering her mouth and turning a little green.

Candace blinked. "I gotta cook zebra…" she rubbed her arm uncomfortably, "I dunno…I have a feeling that I shouldn't. My spirit animal wouldn't like it much if I killed off his brethren."

Everyone stared at Candace, who didn't realize that she was speaking out loud. Candace chuckled. "On second thought," she laughed, "I'll get to that."

Galladia motioned to a door. "The kitchen's in there," she said, "You'll find a deceased zebra ready for you."

Candace shuddered before entering the room. Galladia looked towards Ferb. "Uh…can you sing in soprano?" she asked.

Ferb nodded his head, and took out an opera singer's helmet, placing it on his head. He cleared his throat, and belted:

 _I had a dream my life would be_

 _So different from this hell I'm living_

 _So different now from what it seems_

 _Now life has killed the dream I dreamed~!_

Ferb returned to his blank stare as everyone around him was plugging their ears from the highness of his voice. Galladia winced, and stared at Ferb jaw-dropped.

"That…was amazing…" Isabella blinked, slightly envious of Ferb's vocal chords now.

Ferb smiled. "I'm here all week," he said, winking at Galladia.

The Magi twitched. "Just…just go and annoy that… _Candace_ , or whatever."

Ferb nodded, and went over to the door of the kitchen. Part of him felt really guilty for what he was about to do, while the other remembered that she owed him one for scaring him a mere few nights ago while they were watching a particularly scary movie together. The memory made him less reluctant, and he began to yell out "KEVIN!" every two minutes, loud enough for Candace to hear.

Within the kitchen, Candace jumped into the air every time she heard that name being called out to her, and she began to slowly hyperventilate, asking the zebra spirit to forgive her for the sins she was about to commit.

Galladia rubbed her temples, looking to the rest of her contestants. "Alright," she said, "Would anyone else like to-?"

Suddenly, the box began to blink red, making Galladia frown further. Everyone stared at the box confusedly before looking back to the Magi. "What's it doing?" Phineas asked.

"Is it going to blow up?" Baljeet asked taking a step back.

"Oh, god, get to the bunkers!" Schnitzel shrieked, using Doofenshmirtz as a shield, "Not again!"

Galladia rolled her eyes. "Far from it," she assured them all, "This simply means that we're running short on time, so we will only be having one more request pulled from here. Usually, this would take longer, but the cycles on your planet are shorter than the cycles on mine. And since it took so long to find all of you…"

The box was levitated towards Baljeet. "You take one," Galladia ordered, "And make it quick."

Baljeet did as he was instructed, possibly more gingerly than the others aside from Candace. He took out yet another piece of paper, and read, "This request is from _**xavieramandafred**_."

Phineas blinked. "Aren't those the names of Candace's future children?" he asked, "The ones we met while time-traveling?"

Ferb looked over to his brother. "Did that even technically happen?" he asked, "Isabella brought us the parts we needed from the future…how do we even remember the events?"

Phineas stared. "I have no idea," he shook his head, "Time travel is so weird…"

Galladia looked to Baljeet. "Continue," she ordered.

(~)

 _Truth Doofensmirtz to tell them all about his past life including inators._

(~)

Baljeet shuddered. "Oh my," he gulped, "So…many…grammatical…errors…"

With that, Baljeet fell over, fainting. Isabella glared. "Don't be rude, Baljeet!" she said, "We can understand what it says fine! I can tell it's intended to be read like that!"

Buford scoffed. "I knew you were a Grammar Nazi, 'Jeet, but this is ridiculous," he laughed.

"Past life?" Schnitzel looked to Doofenshmirtz, "You mean like the time you were a lawn ornament, or something?"

Doofenshmirtz glared. "Lawn gnome," he said, " _Lawn gnome._ Get it right, you-…" he stared at Schnitzel carefully, "…How did you know about that?"

Schnitzel grinned. "You said a lot of stuff at the Mixer," she stated, "Not really sure if all of it was true, buuuuut…since you at least confirmed the lawn gnome thing…"

Schnitzel proceeded to laugh at Doofenshmirtz, who glared harshly at her while his face turned red. "You wouldn't be laughing if it was you!" he stated in a bit of a whine.

"Probably," Schnitzel said, "But it wasn't, so-HA HA HA!"

Doofenshmirtz looked at Galladia. "Can I get a dare that allows me to use an inator on her?" he asked, "She's being a jerk!"

Galladia shrugged. "Sorry," she said, "But we don't have the time."

"We don't have the time for me to say my entire backstory either!" Doofenshmirtz stated, "I could write a thick book about it! And adding in my inators is ridiculous!"

Galladia shook her head. "You gotta do it, man," she said, "I'm sure you'll be able to finish by the next round…"

Doofenshmirtz sighed. "Fine," he said, looking towards the other children who were suddenly sitting around him, staring at him intently; Schnitzel stood behind the group, crossing her arms while giving a patronizing grin.

"It all started when I was born. My parents never showed up to my birth…"

 **P/F/P/F**

 **AND WE'RE DONE! XD**

 **Some of these requests may not be done until the next chapter; like Doof's with all his backstories. I'm sorry, that's just the way it's gotta be. It was a perfect transition though! XD**

 **And that thing with Adyson and Phineas? I only did that because that's not going to be a couple in this. I'm a Phinabella shipper, so…that's what's gonna happen. But seriously, no more stuff that isn't platonic until Round Five (which will be the first Special Round); if you're confused, please read the rules below.**

 **Also, yes, I know, the new contestants weren't added in this one; that'll be settled in the next chapter. So, continue to vote for that on my poll, if you don't mind. Review and follow as well!**

 **And just so we're clear, each round you can have up to three dares/questions. I'm going to allow them for each from now on, so you'll have six slots open, but you can only have three for each. You can't have four dares and two questions; you can, however, have three dares and two questions, if that makes any sense.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed. :)**

 **(~)**

 **Main Characters:**

Phineas

Ferb

Candace

Perry

Dr. Doofenshmirtz

Isabella

Baljeet

Buford

*Django

Fireside Girls (Gretchen, Adyson, Ginger, Katie, Holly, Millie)

*Major Monogram

*Carl

*Stacy

*Jeremy

*Vanessa

*Linda

*Lawrence

 **These are the people who you are allowed to dare, along with the OCs who will also be involved:**

Galladia ("Gala" for short, who is the host and my inserted-character)

Sargent Alice Schnitzel (1st Dimension Schnitzel)

Applejack the Pygmy Goat (1st Dimension)

Danni Alexandria Smith (1st Dimension)

 ***Note that not all of the characters have been introduced yet, and therefore cannot be dared or asked questions. I'll make a poll and have you all decide which of these characters are shown next.**

 **Even though this Truth or Dare game fic is more story-based that what you're all used to, you can still, in fact, post dares and ask questions like in ANY of these. You just have to abide to these simple rules, because they help this fun to stay fun:**

You are only allowed to post up the three dares/truths in each review. No, this does not equal three of each; it means three. It can be as long as you like, though.

These must be submitted through PM, due to the rules of Fanfiction.

Pairings ARE going to be in this, but let's not oversell it; ex.: if someone dares Phineas to kiss Isabella, or if someone asks Isabella if she has a crush on Phineas, then I'm probably gonna ignore you. BE CREATIVE. Ask something or dare something not even I will expect!

Keep in mind the rating; it's T. That's enough for creative license, but not too obscure, right?

I will NOT drive this into a yaoi or yuri boat, but if any of you happen to dare two male characters or female characters to do certain things, I may do them as long as they're not too weird.

If you cared to read these rules, then by all means, write "PARANOID" somewhere in your review. Yes. I am trying that again. Hopefully, it'll work this time, but if it doesn't I don't really care just as long as you're aware of the rating and what it allows.

 **Some of these rules are probably gonna change, but hopefully they won't be extended. I trust you all enough! :3**

 **Now, let me go deeper into how this story's gonna go:**

 **Basically, you can do whatever dare/truth you want, as long as they abide by the rules; there are TWO exceptions.**

 **One is where you can't dare or ask anything: this is when the story will be progressing, and we will be having characters grow in the story. Sometimes, there will be things added, others there will be things taken away. That means that "** character deaths **" are possible, but I'm not telling you if it'll happen.**

 **The other is something I'd like to call "** Special Rounds **", in which you can kick out the rules completely, and literally do whatever the HELL you want! This'll ALSO serve to round out the characters more than usual chapters, but I'm gonna have you guys help with that so it's more interactive. This is when you can make them do whatever you please, regardless of creative license; so, if any of you shippers want a piece of this, I hope you're reading carefully~!**

 **Tributes no longer mean anything to these rules, so forget about anything that applies to that.**

 **GTS:** I hope you all enjoyed! Please, review, follow, or whatever, and have a pleasant evening to you all!

GTS is out! PEACE!


End file.
